


Puppeteer

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JeromexReader imagine (she/her pronoun) …more like a drabble…I just love this maniax so much, enjoy the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppeteer

    The last thing you remembered was…you were walking down the street going home and then there was nothing. Now here you were tied up in a chair in a dark empty room. There was only one small light above your head but it didn’t do you much good.

  
“Hello? Is anyone there?”

  
   It probably wasn’t the best idea to ask. You were obviously kidnapped and now you’re practically begging to meet your captor. You felt a little funny but it was probably an after effect of being hit on the head.

  
“It’s just a me.” A voice laughed. “Jerome…the maniax.”

  
    That psychotic red headed boy stepped into the light revealing his happy little face. He was crazy and you could see it in his eyes. You were dead…that’s the first thing that popped into your head. He was a manic and he was gonna kill you. He’d probably record it too and televise it.

  
    Even if you were in peril you couldn’t help but feel excited. He may be crazy but he really was cute and funny. A level of insane you kind of enjoyed. Jerome licked his lips and leaned in closer to you. He dug his nose in the crook of your neck and took a long whiff.

  
“Tell me. What’s a beautiful thing like you doing out in the streets all alone at night.”

  
    You didn’t answer him. It was disgusting what he was doing but you were getting turned on. Jerome didn’t like your silence much and moved away.

  
“Silent type huh? Don’t feel like talking then.” His eyes stared into you but then his gaze went down. “I wonder just want kind of noises I can get out of you.”

  
    Jerome got down and his fingers danced up your legs. Every touch sent shivers up your spine but you didn’t have much room to move. You had been wearing a skirt so he easily slipped his fingers under it. But before he got anywhere near you sex he stopped. He sighed and then stood up leaving you with desire.

  
“Nothing out of you, no cries for help, no retaliation…what are you?”

  
    He grabbed your face and turned you from side to side as he examined you.

  
“Pretty skin, pretty eyes, beautiful bod…how are you not so frail. Most girls like that are…or has someone already broken you down…then again maybe you are frail.” He let you go and just smiled at you. “Let’s try something else then.”

  
    Without missing a beat Jerome pulled out a gun and aimed it at your head. You didn’t panic or scream…you just laughed. Jerome’s eyes widen in excitement and he tilted his head to the side.

  
“What do we have here?” He moved the gun away and got closer to you. “A little crazy yourself aren’t you.”

  
    You just nodded you’re head as you kept laughing. He brushed his fingers down your cheek then grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled your head back.

  
“You’re a pretty little thing…I like _you_ …I think…I’m going to keep you.”

  
    He let your hair go and then leaned down and kissed you. He was rough but it was so passionate. You had no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into and you started noticing a feeling of dizziness.

  
    Jerome grabbed your shirt and started pulling it apart. He didn’t let up on the kiss much, only bits at a time to catch his breath. His kisses changed as he started traveling down. He lightly bit at your skin. Then you notice he pulled out a switch blade.

  
    He cut part of your chest and watched the blood slide down. It didn’t go far before he licked it off. He kept his tongue by the wound lapping at it. Then you noticed one of his hands slipping into your skirt. You jumped at his touch down there.

  
“Oh…you’re a squirmer aren’t you, probably a screamer too. I’m gonna have to tie you up and teach you to behave. Oh that’s going to be so much fun.”

  
    Jerome licked the side of your face leaving some of your own blood mixed with his saliva on your cheek.

  
“Oh you taste so good right now. I can’t wait to get more.”

  
    His hand in your skirt was cold at first but the feeling subsided when he started rubbing you through your panties. He started slow, practically teasing you, then without warning he got faster and faster. You were on edge so quickly you were getting light headed. But just as you were hitting your climax he stopped.

  
“Easy there princess, we’re only getting started.” He laughed. “Now tell me, what’s the name of my new favorite toy?”

  
“Y/n.” You breathed out.

  
“And you know my name right?”

  
“Jerome.”

  
“Good…now beg me to take you away.”

  
“Jerome…” He started rubbing you again.

  
“Keep going.” He teased.

  
“T-take me…please.”

  
“You want me to lock you away.”

  
“Um-hum.”

  
“Is that what you want?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes.” You cried out.

  
“You’ll never see your family again, you’d be mine forever. Say it. Tell me who you belong to.”

  
“You.”

  
“Who?”

  
“I belong to you. I belong to Jerome.”

  
“That’s a good girl.”

  
    He got up and left you wet and eager for release. You whimpered when you lost touch with him but he only laughed.

  
“I’m sure the drugs are subsiding by now, gonna have to fix that. So just let yourself relax and soon you’ll fall into darkness. When you wake up later…we’re gonna have so much fun.”

  
    His laughter echoed in the room as everything started…clearing up. Your vision was no longer that clouded and you could focus more. But one minute Jerome was kissing you again then he was biting your flesh wound. And next thing you knew he jabbed a needle into your neck. For some reason you were more aware then.

  
“What’s going on?” You mumbled.

  
“A lot’s going on sweetie, but you don’t have to worry about any of that anymore. I’m going to take good care of you.”

  
“No…wait…”

  
“It’s too late to change your mind sweetheart. You’re _mine_ now, you’ve admitted it, but don’t worry…soon enough you’ll get it too. Soon enough you’ll know exactly who controls you.”

  
    Laughter filled the room again. That was the lasting you heard as your vision fogged up and you slipped into darkness. Your head hung down once you were unconscious.

  
    Jerome put the gun he had back in its holster and then bent down to see your face. He rested his elbows on your k nees and stared at you in awe. He already liked you, the laughing gas worked well and he was gonna have so much fun. He was gonna break you down and make you his little puppet. He was gonna have so much fun with you.


End file.
